nuestra carta
by ladykagurasama
Summary: ¿Quién diría que una carta podría transportar tanta contrariedad: tristeza, alegría; ilusión, desaliento, vida, muerte…? Un RyoSaku muy tierno one-shot:.. Pasen y averigüen más pero no olviden dejar review ok? -


_Carta…._

_Hola cariño …_

_De seguro cuando leas esta carta ya no estaré contigo ni con nuestra pequeña que espero se parezca a ti, el médico me dijo de que el embarazo era riesgoso y que quizás no resista la operación, pero eso no importa, lo que me importa más es el bienestar de nuestra pequeña la cual concebimos con amor, ella representa todo el amor, cariño y ternura que tengo hacia ti, es ese pequeño pedacito que llenara tu vida y la mía creando un lugar de armonía y paz, yo se que tu sufrirás mucho por mi partida, lo sé tú mismo me lo dijiste, me dijiste que no podrías soportar apartarte de mí pero yo sé que es necesario que estés con nuestra pequeña, a la cual se que llegaras a amar como yo lo hubiera hecho, tú me lo decías todos los meses, cada semana, cada día, incluso casi a cada hora, me decías que ella seria la luz de nuestras vidas juntos, por eso tome la decisión de darle a mi pequeña la dicha de disfrutar el recibir el amor de su papá, por favor no quiero que sufras por mí, yo lo hago porque los amo, no me perderás yo estaré siempre contigo y con nuestra pequeña, los cuidare desde donde me encuentre, en todo lugar y en cualquier momento, en las noches mientras duerman yo los arrullare a los dos ya que los dos son mis bebes, acariciare sus rostros con la brisa, cuando escuchen murmullos en el viento seré yo susurrándoles palabras de cariño a sus oídos, ryoma se fuerte por mi y por nuestra pequeña rogare a dios un milagro el cual no estoy segura si me escuchara para que así este contigo y nuestra pequeña .Ella será una de las más lindas niñas del mundo porque tú eres su padre…_

-y por que tu eres su madre-dijo ryoma con una media sonrisa y con ojos casi llorosos

_Y tal belleza la a de heredar de ti, te apoyare en cada momento para que tu carga no sea tan pesada, mi deseo es que encuentres la felicidad aunque no sea con migo yo estaré feliz si tu lo estas, si no llego a quedarme a tu lado por cosas del destino, no ates tu corazón a mi perdida y encuentra a esa persona especial para ti que se que la encontraras, cuando yo no este, claro quizás digas que no hay, nadie para ti más que yo, porque de eso tu me dejaste en claro todos los días desde que salimos juntos, pero yo te digo amor que encontrare a alguien que te quiera como yo lo hice, aunque claro tu decidirás, también si la quieres o no pero bueno amor con el gran dolor que me da mi corazón te tengo que decir adiós siempre te ame y siempre te amare no importa la circunstancia nada pero nada me hará olvidar que llegue a amar a ryoma echizen por que el tomo mi corazón…_

_Con amor:_

_Sakuno de Echizen…_

En eso ryoma al terminar de leer miro a su hija Sayuri la cual se parecía a su madre en el rostro, mostraba tal inocencia que siempre le hacía a cuerdo a ella, su pequeña tomaba su siesta tenía ya tres meses de nacida y era una de sus razones de vivir en eso miro hacia la ventana, afuera el sol radiaba como en cualquier otro día de verano luego poso sus ojos hacia la puerta y se vio entrar a una persona en la habitación.

-¿otra vez leyendo la carta que no te fue suficiente leerla una vez?-pregunto y regaño una voz femenina bien delicada

-no todavía no, no sabes lo mucho que me hizo sufrir al leerla la primera vez, y aun sigue teniendo el mismo efecto en mi-dijo el joven de cabellos verdosos de unos 25 años de edad a la chica que se había ubicado a un costado de la cuna de la bebe, viéndola tiernamente mientras el joven la tomaba de la cintura y posaba su rostro en el hombro derecho de la joven de unos 25 años al igual que el chico, mientras ella acariciaba el rostro del joven con su mano derecha y posaba su mano izquierda sobre las manos del joven que la tomaba de la cintura.

-¿y que tendría que hacer para que dejaras de leer esa carta? Creo que tendré que tirarla-le dijo la joven mientras veían a la pequeña dormir

-ni se te ocurra es un recuerdo muy valioso para mí-dándole un beso en la mejilla-además quien iba a decir que el milagro que parecía imposible se aria realidad

-tienes razón

-ese milagro se logro porque tú eres un ángel, mi ángel-le dijo el chico dándole un beso en los labios a la joven-y no solo mi ángel eres mi querida y amada sakuno

-tu mi razón de vivir, mi adorado corazón ryoma echizen-termino de decir dándole un beso apasionado y tierno a su querido esposo.

-por cierto no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera ¿ok?-dijo ryoma mirándola a los ojos abrazándola por la cintura y ella por el cuello

-no te preocupes no lo volveré a hacer-termino con un beso corto pero tierno y dulce, y juntando sus frentes se miraron tiernamente y sonrieron solo para ellos…

Fin…


End file.
